trick and treat
by ilusion-dark03
Summary: los niños traviesos quieren jugar... te atreveras... ya esta completa! WIII!
1. Chapter 1

Trick and treat

_(de nuevo, yo siendo una fan de Vocaloid y las festivilidades, dedico este fick a "noche de brujas" XD siii!!! No me linchen, es la 1° vez que hago un crossover!! Los protagonistas: les dejo que lo descubran!!!)_

_En un bosque lejano, oscuro y con un aire pesado… caminaba un joven de mediana estatura, sus pasos eran rápidos, pero a su vez, sonaban fuertemente, como si tratara de contener una ira implacable._

**-¡ese idiota de Bryan, me las pagara! Me dice: espérame en ese oscuro y tenebroso bosque, ahí te daré un bonito regalo. Pero ¡noooo!! El muy durak (estúpido) me deja esperando como un imbécil, para colmo ¡el troglodita de Tyson aun no me paga! Y yo soy el doble de estúpido por prestárselo… aunque la culpa lo tiene Hiwatari u_ú**-_hace un pequeño soliloquio mientras resopla con furia contenda el joven Ivanov, si asi es. Tala Ivanov estaba perdido, solo y a la mitad de la nada, menuda decepción para ser un líder excepcional._

**-¿crees que venga?-**_susurro una voz entre los arboles, mientras observaba al joven caminar por el sendero extrañamente rojo_.

**-si, no tiene otra alternativa-**_sonrió pícaramente una voz infantil, de niña. Sus manos muestran un muñeco que no logra verse bien por la oscuridad._

_Mientras tanto, nuestro amigo pelirrojo aun se encontraba perdido, solo y para colmo, le empezaba a dar hambre. Decide descansar un poco, se sienta en un tronco (oye eso hizo rima =D) suspira con resignación, que otra le quedaba, y mira en el suelo, un objeto en particular…_

**-es… Fargborg… pero… ¿Qué hace aquí?… al idiota de kuznetsov debió perderlo… como puede ser tan…-**_en ese momento… escucha una voz llamándolo, era tentadora… suave… muy suave, que casi era inaudible…_

**-¡¿Quién anda ahí**_?!-__exigió Tala, pero al notar la falta de respuesta, decide seguir la voz… pues no se daría el lujo, fuese quien fuese, de burlarse de el. Después de mucho andar. El se encuentra una casita en un claro, adornado como si siempre fuese Hallowin, había 4 calabazar y solo 3 de estas estaban encendidas, una de color morado, luego una azul y la ultima carmesí. Por una extraña razón, le eran familiares, pero lo más extraño era que algo le decía que se acercara…_

-**hola, que gusto de conocerte, ¿Por qué tardaste?-**_u__na voz infantil sonó. El pelirrojo no se había dado cuenta de que estaba frente a la puerta y menos que había llamado de esta._

**-no importa, que bueno que llegaste-**_sonó una dulce y melodiosa voz, diferente a la anterior. Tala contempla el interior de casa, sus colores eran tonos suaves de amarillo y blanco, simple pero bastante alegre. Llego a ver la cocina y una mesa para cuatro, pues hasta el fondo existía una puerta de color marrón muy oscuro._

**-entra no te quedes ahí afuera-** _y baja la mirada, era un zorro amarillo de 2 colas, muy parecido a Max y una conejita de largas orejas de color crema._

**-emm… no es muy pronto para noche de brujas-**

**-anda… entra… no seas tímido Tala…-**

**-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre**_-desconfió el joven, no recordaba haberles dicho su nombre y dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse._

**-¿ya te vas? Bryan no te dijo que aquí te iba a ver-**_le menciona el pequeño zorro_.

**-¿Conocen a Bryan?-**

**-mi nombre es Miles… pero puedes llamarme Tails**-_izo una suave reverencia mientras se quita su sombrero de caballero, revelando sus orejas amarillas._

-**el mío es Cream-**_esta hace lo mismo, pero toma los extremos de su vestido color caoba, mientras se inclina, levanta esas puntas. Ambos le toman de las manos al joven Ivanov._

-**pasa, tenemos dulces y bocadillos**-_le persuade la conejita, añadiéndole una sonrisa tierna._

-**no, gracias**-_comenta Tala, más por educación que por preocupación_.

**-no dejes que el hiel gobierne en tu sangre**_-__agrega suspicazmente el joven zorro._

**-¿Qué has dicho?-**_Tala se sintió un tanto ofendido por el mensaje._

-**diviértete con nosotros… no te preocupes por tus amigos, pronto los veras-**_le responde Cream. Tails y la conejita sientan al bleyluchador en una silla y comienzan a servir el té, despedía una aroma dulce, como miel, mientras que las galletas no hacen más que tentar con un sutil aroma a canela._

**-el chico de pelo lavanda nos dijo que te gusta la canela-**_sonrió la criatura amarilla, pero su sonrisa era muy extraña, casi demoniaca. Tala no se percata de la mueca del zorro, pues su sangre hervía de ira, como era posible que el idiota de Bryan les haya contado todo sobre el, seria el colmo que también les dijese de que color es su ropa interior._

**-come…-**_ordeno la conejita, que al igual que el zorro… su sonrisa era maniaca._

_Tala solo observaba como los "niños" jugaban con un par de muñecos, eran extraños, uno se asemejaba a Ray y otro a Brooking, pero que cosas pensaba, el hambre le hacia delirar. Sin mucho caso, tomo una de las galletas. Sin embargo, antes de morderla, nota que tenía un enorme parecido a un chico de cabello azul y piel morena. Olvidando ese detalle, comienza a comerla._

-están rellenas de mermelada de fresa…-_se ríe con esa misma sonrisa macabra. Tala no coincidió con el sabor dulce de las fresas… era metálico… salado… pero no le dio mucha importancia, pues no le gusta demasiado el dulce, antes si, pero al ver el estado hiperactivo de Max, decidió dejarlo._

-**bebe esto… te caerá bien…-**_le sonríe el joven zorro le ofrece una taza de té nuevamente, humeante, tentador, muy tentador… el Taheño no soporta el dulce encanto de esa bebida, sin pensarlo mucho, coge el recipiente con tanta educación que ocultaba bien su falta de cordura, bebe despacio dejando que el liquido recorriera lentamente su cuerpo. Al terminar, este suspira y cierra los ojos, solo un momento y cuando vuelve a abrirlo, su visión era borrosa… cansada… deja caer la taza, rompiéndose en mil pedazos… el pelirrojo solo mira a la nada mientras cae inconsciente al suelo._

-**ahora, comienza la diversión**-_comentaron los 2 a la vez, mostrándole una sonrisa aterradora… después… todo se vuelve oscuro…_

Continuara…

(Si no dejan reviews, no continuare!! Bye by byeee!!)


	2. Chapter 2

He, aquí gente bonita. El segundo y ultimo capitulo de "TRick and Treak"disfrútenlo.

~llusion-dark03~

**Dame el placer**

Lentamente, con temor, abría sus ojos. Su cabeza daba vueltas, sin mencionar que le dolía horriblemente y si veía un flashazo de luz, le lastimaría hasta la medula. Pero no fue así, a decir verdad, no veía nada. Levanto sus ojos hacia su rostro y se quito una venda mal puesta que evitaba que viera hacia el exterior, aunque, no había mucho que ver, puesto estaba oscuro y húmedo, sin contar la silla y su presencia, la habitación estaba vacía.

**-¿Dónde estoy? Diablos… esos mocosos me las pagaran…-**rápidamente Tala recordó lo ultimo que hizo, estaba tomando una taza de té y luego… nada. no recordaba nada, y dudaba mucho que se había quedado dormido, puesto no tenia esa sensación.

_-__**donde camines ten cuidado… mis manos te van a rozar-  
-es divertido jugar con los ojos vendados, a que si Tala**_**-**recordaba esas frases de aquellos animalitos, niños disfrazados, sean lo que sean, su instinto le decía que era hora de marcharse de ahí, ya después torturaría a Bryan por sus bromas estúpidas.

Sin decir más. Se acerco a la puerta para salir de ahí, pero se detiene en seco, uno de sus pies estaba encadenado al suelo por un grueso grillete. Ahora si, admitía tenuemente que estaba asustado, pero les daría el placer de verle suplicar. Rápidamente se inclina y trata de zafarse el pie, quitándose el zapato.

**-¿crees que este despierto?-  
-no lo sé, pero nos divirtió mucho hace rato. Quiero que lo vuelva a hacer**-era la voz de Cream, casi ordenándole a su compañero. Tala para en seco, se incorpora, toma asiento y el vendaje, cubre sus ojos y finge aun estar inconsciente.

La puerta se abre con un estridente chirrido. Provocándole estremecimientos al pelirrojo. Para su suerte, no era su alcoba, no se mueve hasta que nuevamente escucha la puerta cerrarse con un sonido bullicioso. Bien era su oportunidad, busco en sus bolsillos su lanzador y Blayblade. Abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa, tanto Wolfborg como fargborg no estaban en las profundidades de sus ropas, esos "niños" se tomaron sus debidas precauciones, pero no significa que no sepa arreglárselas. Miro a su alrededor y vio un clip, curiosamente a unos pasos de él, demasiada coincidencia, pensaba el taheño. Si antes estaba convencido de salir de ahí, ahora nada le detendría para realizarlo. Cogió el clip, le desdoblo y realizo varias maniobras en el orificio del grillete. Una vez libre, se incorporo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta frente a él… más una sensación le detuvo.

Tala volteo detrás de sí, se sentía observado, paranoico. Bueno quien no, si estas en una habitación oscura y aparentemente sola. Existía otra puerta, algo le decía que debía ir por ahí, era de ley salir por esa puerta. Camino hacia el lado contrario, cogió la puerta, abriéndola lentamente, lo ultimo que deseaba era toparse con los niños-animales. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era un estado Blayblade de estilo clásico, pero eso no era todo, había marcas de hielo y ventisca.

**-esto… es obra de Wolfborg… ¡Uh!-**este cae arrodillado hasta el suelo con una horrible jaqueca.

_-__**hemos escuchado que eres mejor que Tyson-**_escuchaba al zorro amarillo con un extraño brillo en su mirar.  
_**-si, y que tus ataques son los más bellos y estéticos de todos-**_agrego la conejilla, empujándole por detrás.  
_**-queremos que nos muestres tu habilidades…-**_ambos le abrieron la puerta mostrando el escenario de batalla.

**-mostré cada ataque que he creado… cada maniobra, cada estrategia. Como si fuese un títere… joder, esos malditos niños-**pensaba Ivanov, había sido usado como muñeco de trapo, tal vez, eran agentes que le mandaron a espiar sus habilidades, sedándolo con té, aunque suficiente para dejarle en un estado letárgico. Si antes tenía ganas de estrujarle el cuello de esos niños, ahora la palabra "tortura" suena gentil y dulce, Bryan luciría a su lado como un amable muchacho indefenso que regala dulces a los niños en día de navidad cuando estaba encolerizado. Sus ojos azules como el hielo se tornaron finas líneas acuosas congeladas mientras sus pasos se volvían firmes y fuertes, con solo 3 cosas en mente: encontrar la salida, dar con su beyblade y traumar a esos chiquillos de por vida.

Su búsqueda fue defectuosa, por cada puerta que abría, solamente encontraba más habitaciones vacías y sombrías. Pero no cesaría tan fácil, no por nada era líder del equipo ruso, uno de los más exitosos y peligrosos en el deporte.

**-crees que se de cuenta**-escucho la voz del zorro amarillo. Mostro una sonrisa maliciosa, pronto les haría pagar. Sin mucho esfuerzo comenzó a caminar silenciosamente hacia la última puerta del pasillo siniestro y sucio.

**-de que los he pillado, malditos críos del demonio-p**ensaba el ruso taheño.  
**-jeje, por más que lo niega, no negara que lo ama, después de todo, las mentiras rebelan tu más desesperado deseo del corazón-**bien eso si fue extraño.  
-**que bajeza** **de usar el amor como excusa para su sentir-c**omento la conejita. Ahora si, la ira de Tala se vio ligeramente excluida por la curiosidad. Por un rabillo de la puerta entre abierta, logro ver dos figuras en frente de una mesa, pero a diferencia de los otros cuartos, este estaba llena de sombras extrañas.

**-me caía bien Kai-comento** el zorrito con un extraño bastón en mano, por el brillo, dedujo que era de metal.  
**-si, aunque era un amargado… el chico de cabello azul era muy alegre y comelón-  
-si, pero fue bueno que su sangre fuese tan dulce. Sino como íbamos a rellenar las galletas-**Tala al escuchar esto ultimo, sintió unas ganas horrendas de vomitar, además de encontrar la explicación de sentirse idiota por unos momentos. El había comido de esas galletas, de ahí el sabor metálico, ¿pero a que venían todos esos comentarios?

-**el pelilila… era un sádico… y muy divertido, no quería que encontramos a su líder-**comento en una risita Cream, se alejo de TAils y abrazo un muñeco de gran tamaño y si no fuese por la lámpara de aceite que poseían a la mano, el pelirrojo no hubiese retrocedido ante la visión tan perturbadora: los cuerpos de Tyson, Kai e incluso su retorcido amigo ruso estaban colgados del techo como pedazos de carne, pero eso no era todo, sus ojos fueron reemplazados por botones de colores y en su rostro había sonrisas retorcidas cosidas con grueso hilo negro y sus ropas estaban ensangrentadas y secas, pero en especial en el pecho.

La idea de retroceder no sonaba tan mala.

Se alejo de la puerta lentamente, tratando de emitir el menor ruido posible.

**-mi chico malo como es que has llegado a despertar-**escucho cuando apenas dio 7 pasos de distancia de la puerta. Se giro muy despacio, captando que el par de ojos no eran azules ni marrones según recordaba, sino naranjas brillantes acompañada por una sonrisa maliciosa.  
-**ya la venda de tus ojos no esta, nosotros nos vamos a vendar**-la voz de la conejita se hizo presente a su vez, en sus manos llevaba una venda color negro.

**-ya es hora de irme-  
-¿Por qué?-**con fingida inocencia Tails comenzó a aproximarse al muchacho a cada paso que daba, el taheño retrocedía, logro que debajo de sus ropajes existían un par de tijeras de jardinero y el mismo bastón, que resulta que no era un bastón, si no una aguja para coser de tamaño descomunal.

-**vamos, sonríe. Muéstranos tu hermosa sonrisa y no nos vuelvas a preocupar-no** supo cuando la conejita había llegado tan rápido hacia el, ahora con total confianza le cogía las mejillas. Violentamente se quita a la coneja de encima y se aleja bruscamente de ellos. Olvidando su orgullo momentáneamente, su instinto le decía que escapara de esos dos, si habían logrado convertir en muñeco a Bryan sin dejarles marcas (conoce bien a su amigo el sádico) y derrotar definitivamente a Hiwatari ya era demasiado… respecto a Tyson… bien, no es para sorprenderse.

Sus pies pesaban demasiado, por primera vez, sus botas estorbaban para su ejercicio. No debió agregarle esas suelas de plomo. Su respiración se volvió más agitada y más laboriosa… el sudor perlaba en su frente. Lo único que escuchaba era el frenético latido de su corazón, latiendo violentamente en su pecho aumentando más el ritmo al atravesar pasillo tras pasillo siniestro y sombrío, lo único que cambiaba era la temperatura del cuarto, a cada paso, a cada metro, aumentaba. Esperanzado, creyó que se aproximaba más hacia la salida, puesto había logrado ver cerca de la puerta la estufa de la cocina, lo niños idiotas debieron dejar la llama encendida.

Pensando en la libertad en la ultima puerta al fondo del pasillo, apresuro más el paso.

Alcanzo la perilla.

Abrió violentamente la puerta…

Sus ojos se abrieron, mas no de esperanza e ilusión, sino de completa y absoluta confusión. De todas las habitaciones, debía ser la peor… Estaba en una habitación iluminada, llena de peluches suaves y de sonrisas retorcidas, colores claros y dulces con una cama llena de encajes y doseles, sin embargo, existía un calor infernal en esa habitación.

**-Tala sabia que no te marcharías-**volteo bruscamente detrás de sí. Ahí estaban, sonrientes esos "niños". El ruso, por inercia, retrocedió ante ellos, era la primera vez que sentía el miedo.

**-¿Por qué tiembla asi tu cuerpo y tu mirar oscureció otra vez? ¿Por qué no consumes un poco de leche con miel?-c**omento TAils con una sonrisa torcida.  
**-no te preocupes por los gastos, lo que tienes en los bolsillos con ello bastara-C**ream mostro en su mano un blayblade, su blayblade.  
-**Wolfborg…-**murmuro suavemente y observa impotente como la conejita rompía con extrema facilidad su adorada bestia Bit, dejando caer al suelo trozos pequeños de metal.

-entréganoslo-alcanzo a escuchar, antes de ser arrojado hacia la pared con violencia, cayendo lentamente en la cama derribando muñecos y arrugando la cama. La conejita tenía en sus manos, un muñeco similar a él… no, ¡era él! Pero de sus ojos de botones azules brotan lágrimas de sangre fresca.  
**-solo pedimos una cosa-**comentaron a coro mientras se acercaban más y más.

**-damos la dicha de tenerte, ahora mismo sin poder huir. No tienes otra alternativa… danos el placer-**la coneja saco de sus faldas unas tijeras de jardinero y el zorro amarillo un aguja de grueso calibre, mientras los miembros inmóviles de Tala temblaban y sus ojos brillaban.

La puerta se cerro violentamente guardando el sonoro grito desgarrador…

…

**-aah, fue divertido jugar con el…-  
-no te lamentes Cream, dentro de poco vendrán un chico gato y un rubio alegre-**comento despreocupadamente su hermano con una sonrisa socarrona.  
**-tienes razón… ¿crees que se ve bien aquí?-  
-perfecto, ahora entremos, no falta mucho para que lleguen-** ambos se adentran a la casa, dejando una calabaza nueva (junto a las otras) de ojos azules hielo…

¿FIN?


End file.
